


Chocolates

by Budzdorovanatasha



Series: Valentine's Prompts [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel Whump, Sick Natasha Romanoff, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Whump, Whumpfic, marvel sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Series: Valentine's Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170488
Kudos: 13





	Chocolates

When you woke in the middle of the night, turning over to wrap your arms around Natasha, you were concerned when you didn’t feel her. Opening your eyes, you pouted a bit when she wasn’t there. 

When she wasn’t in bed, she was usually in a conference room, working on some case that was pulling at her mind. Shivering as you left the warmth of the bed, you grabbed a throw and draped it around you as you went in search of your girlfriend. 

You did find her in a conference room, working diligently over some files. She sat with her back to you, and before you went in, you let yourself study her for a moment. You felt your heart flutter and a smile tug at your lips when she let out a soft sneeze into her shoulder. Nat rarely showed any forms of vulnerability, and she had such good control of her body that she rarely even seemed to show necessary bodily functions. 

The smile was replaced by a frown when she reached for a tissue from the box that sat to the side of all of her files. You hadn’t noticed at first, but she had moved the trash can next to her, and it was quickly filling with tissues. 

So that’s why she was up. Sighing, you pushed open the glass door to the room, not missing a slight flinch from her. 

“Natasha,” you chided. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Your voice took on a softer tone at the question. 

“I didn’t know,” she answered honestly. 

“This hit you fast then,” you observed quietly, moving to brush some strands of hair out of her face. “You didn’t seem sick when we went to bed. How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted,” she admitted, sniffling softly. When that didn’t seem to work, she rubbed her finger against her nose, which only seemed to bother her further. Gently pushing you away from her with one hand, Nat curled away from you to let out a sneeze. 

“H’htschoo!”

“Bless you,” you nearly whispered. “That sounded exhausting. Come on, Nat, let’s go to bed.”

She reluctantly agreed, putting away her files with your help and allowing herself to be led back to bed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came, you were the first awake, an oddity not going unnoticed by you. Sneaking out of bed after feeling Nat’s forehead, you made your way into the kitchen, brewing a cup of tea for her and a latte for you. You also snuck into the pantry, where you’d hidden one of your girlfriend’s gifts- and probably the only one she was going to get since you definitely weren’t letting her leave the compound today. 

By the time you had gathered up everything, even deciding to bring some toast and bacon as a last minute thing, Natasha was beginning to stir. 

“Hey, love,” you murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. She answered with a groan. 

“I know,” you cooed sympathetically, helping her sit up. She immediately reached for the tissue box and you set it closer to her before standing to set things up. 

You brought her tea over to the nightstand next to her, along with some toast and a piece of bacon. Natasha ate minimally when she was sick, so you’d be surprised if she even finished what you put out for her. You saved your special Valentine’s Day gift for last, waiting until she’d gone to the bathroom and gotten settled back into bed. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you murmured, joining her on the bed with your hands behind your back. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Even in her sick state, she managed to smile genuinely. “What have you got there?”

“Something,” you teased, kissing her forehead before showing her. You’d gotten her one of the classic stuffed bears, that had hearts for ears and was holding a box of heart-shaped chocolates. 

“I know it’s cheesy, but-”

“I love it,” Nat smiled, coughing lightly into her sleeve before taking the bear and playing with one of its ears. 

“Something to cuddle today other than me.”

“Am I not going to be cuddling you today?” your girlfriend asked, more than a hint of disappointment in her tone. You always stayed with her when she was sick.

“Of course you are. But you’re sick, so you get double the cuddles,” you answered, lying down next to her and pulling her into your arms. She nuzzled into you, sniffling and sighing in content. You let yourself lie there for a few minutes before rubbing her back.

“Come on, your tea and toast is going to get cold.”


End file.
